


I Think You Should Keep Quiet

by blarfshnorgull



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentioned Byleth/Dedue, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blarfshnorgull/pseuds/blarfshnorgull
Summary: It is a known law of the universe that if Felix can be embarrassed by something, someone will find a way to make him die from embarrassment.—Written for fe3h polyship week day 3: surprises
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	I Think You Should Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Me: “I should probably focus on the actual relationship more.”  
> My brain: “No, make Felix cringe.”  
> Me: “oh shit you right.”
> 
> Anyways thanks arihime for the beta lmao

Felix wakes up feeling… warm. Too warm. And sticky, but that’s less of a concern when he feels like he’s going to leave behind a puddle of sweat.

His head is pillowed against someone’s chest, probably Dimitri’s if the size is any indication, and someone else is holding him from behind. He doesn’t remember falling asleep between anyone, but it would explain the absurd warmth.

He peels himself away from Dimitri’s chest to see if the arm around him is Sylvain’s or Ingrid’s, but the more slight size is already a good indication. He gives a small turn of his head, and in the half-light of early morning, he can make out Ingrid’s features.

The arm around his midsection loosens once he finally moves. He reaches down and gingerly removes her arm away from him.

Now free, Felix creeps away from the offending heat sources, trying to ignore his stiffness.

Among other things.

The general stickiness is starting to feel worse away from the heat, and all Felix wants is a bath. Or several baths.

He sifts through the general mess of Sylvain’s bedroom and puts on the first pair of clothes he can find. He’s not picky about what he wears, he’s just thankful there’s something wearable here. It’s not like he even knows where _his_ clothes went, or if they somehow managed to survive Dimitri.

The pants are loose and the shirt is a bit tight, but he’ll manage. He slowly opens the door, careful to not alert any of his sleeping companions and—

—comes face to face with Byleth.

“Good. You’re finally up.”

Felix tries to slam the door shut, but Byleth won’t even let him have that mercy. Her foot wedges in the doorway so quickly Felix would have thought she practiced it, if such a thing were possible.

“Leaving so soon?” A threateningly chipper edge creeps into her voice, and the blood drains from Felix’s face.

She grabs him by the elbow and yanks him out of the doorway with more force than he was expecting, sending him stumbling before he catches himself.

“I guess you must be tired from last night.”

Blood rushes back to Felix’s face with alarming speed.

He straightens himself, trying to look composed, despite the blush that he _knows_ is coloring his face. The door to Sylvain’s room is still open, so he leans against it to try and subtly close it.

Byleth definitely notices.

Her eyes flick from the door and back to Felix, confirming it. But she continues, allowing Felix some semblance of dignity. “The four of you made quite the racket last night. Dedue and I could hardly stand it.”

Felix stands corrected. 

She’s merciless. His dignity will be dead within the hour.

Unperturbed by the slaughter to Felix’s pride, she continues. “You know you weren’t the only one with plans to celebrate last night,” She shoots him a cold glare, and he’s never doubted the nickname Ashen Demon less in his entire life. “And I put a lot of work into last night.”

Felix crosses his arms and turns his head away from her. Definitely not because he can’t meet her eyes without flinching. He’s just… collecting his thoughts.

_Wait._

It occurs to him that she mentioned Dedue. And plans to celebrate. Which, considering that there was already a general celebration in the monastery, that meant private plans.

With Dedue.

_When did—_

Byleth comes closer to Felix, crowding his personal space and ready to strike. “But the four of you ruined those plans with your little ‘celebration.’”

Felix remembers he’s being interrogated. And that he’s been caught red handed. And he has no excuse. _And_ nowhere to run.

Why in the Goddess’s name did Sylvain’s room have to be at the end of the hallway? He has no options to get away from her unless he throws himself out of a window. 

Given the direction of the conversation, that’s starting to sound preferable.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Well that was a pathetic protest. He almost wants to hit himself for responding with _that_.

Byleth wastes no time in tearing him apart. “That’s Ingrid’s shirt, Dimitri’s pants, and this,” she inclines her head towards the door, “is Sylvain’s room.”

It occurs to Felix that he has literally no excuse to save him now. That window plan is starting to sound really appealing…

She comes even closer, her face inches from his. Her expression is completely neutral, but he knows murderous intent when he sees it.

“I don’t know if you know this, but Sylvain’s room is right above mine.”

Oh _no_.

Suddenly, she steps back and leans against the wall across from him. It’s a welcome reprieve, if an unexpected one. Maybe she’s trying to lure him into a false sense of security before she pounces again?

No, that’s ridiculous; panic is just making him an idiot.

“I’ll let it slide this time because I’m happy for all of you.” Byleth then raises an eyebrow almost like she’s challenging him. “But if I ever have to listen to one of your foursomes ever again, I will end you.”

Felix chokes.

Byleth gives a slight smile. The absolute _demon_. “Understood?”

Felix’s voice catches, whether from fear or humility he isn’t sure, but it ruins his reply. He gives an absolutely pathetic nod instead.

Byleth beams, or beams much as she can. Which, honestly isn’t immediately noticeable, but Felix has seen the expression enough times to recognize it. She’s reveling in a victory, and it’s more than enough to cow Felix into submission.

Felix opens Sylvain’s door and slinks back to his partners to break the news to them. He can’t exactly say he’s looking forward to it.

Dimitri lifts his head up at the sound of the door opening. Felix notes that Ingrid has overtaken Felix’s spot of using Dimitri’s chest as a pillow. She looks perfectly content, but that won’t last long with Byleth’s warning.

“Felix? What’s wrong?” Dimitri asks, his voice thick with sleep.

“We were loud.”

Dimitri’s face twists in confusion, before giving way to complete mortification. Definitely awake and alert now. “But we tried—”

Sylvain groggily pipes up from behind Dimitri, “I warned you.”

Ingrid announces she’s awake with a pained groan. She buries her face in Dimitri’s chest, muffling her somewhat. Felix can’t blame her; Dimitri’s chest is also his go to comfort place.

Felix opens his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupts him.

He already knows exactly who it is. It’s Byleth, refusing to let any of them have any semblance of dignity.

“The four of you better hurry to the baths, or else your room won’t have time to air out before everyone wakes up.”

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth: *painstakingly plans a romantic night with Dedue in her room*  
> Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Ingrid: *go at it like animals right above her room*  
> Byleth: “This is fine :)”


End file.
